Twilight Return of the Heart
by MissAnderson92
Summary: This part of the story is taken from the book New Moon which is the second in the twilight series. However things are slightly different. Bella hears Edwards voice when in danger like in the book but The Cullens never left only Edward went away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight the story or the characters. **

_**This part of the story is taken from the book New Moon which is the second in the twilight series. However things are slightly different. Bella hears Edwards voice when in danger like in the book but The Cullens never left only Edward went away. Bella is in love with Jacob but more than anything she is scared of him. This part of the chapter is taken four months after Edward left. Victoria is after Bella. Laurent doesn't die yet and unbeknown to Bella the rest of the Cullens are watching her still trying to do the hard task of keeping her safe. Alice hasn't been at school for four months but she doesn't want to stay away any longer...she wants Bella back as a friend.**_

**Chapter One: Biology**

B.P.O.V

"Bella? Bella? Wake up!" Charlie's voice was loud and desperate in my ear.

"Urgh" I groaned as his hands grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over to face him.

"Will you answer me when I call you please?"

"Why?"

"Because when you don't answer me..." I looked into his eyes; they were filled with sadness"...I worry about you" He sat on the edge of my bed looking uncomfortable. "Bells your going to be late for school"

"I don't care" It was true school was awful since Ed...Since HE left. Everyday everyone would ask me where he was and I couldn't say, I couldn't bring back the memory of him leaving. "I hate school"

Charlie's eyes watered more "Bells it won't be like this forever, things'll die down in a month or so"

"A month? It's already been four" I scoffed "What am_ I_ sposed to do for another month?"

"Practice not injuring yourself" He smiled a weak smile. "You need to move on Bells, please try"

My eyes filled with tears "But I miss him dad"

He pulled me into a hug "I know Bells, I know"

He left the room then and I pulled myself out of bed. I didn't want to get over him, I loved Edward and he loved me, didn't he?

I dressed quickly and climbed into my truck, heaving a sigh when the engine roared to life. The first time I had used my truck after he left, the engine had scared me. I was used to his car, his quiet engine and his outrageous driving. I was not only used to it, I was part of it. At this thought I had to force back the tears as I spotted Jessica waiting for me at the Cafeteria. I parked, Climbed out and walked to meet her. A fake smile on my face.

"Hiya Bella, oh..." She said noticing instantly Edwards absence. "Is Edward still away then?

"Yes" I breathed

"Hmm well have you spoken to him?"

"Yes" I lied quickly "He rang me last night" I could tell by her expression that she didn't believe me. I was a bad liar.

"Oh, ok well that's cool I guess so are you coming to La Push with us this weekend?"

"Um... well" What could I say? 'Sorry but Edward left me so I don't want to be around people right now?' I couldn't say that and I knew it. "Yeah ok then"

"Good. Come on Mikes waiting for us" she linked my arm and pulled me along; I followed keeping my eyes on the floor the whole time. I was always so paranoid when I walked through the corridors it was like every one knew and they stared. Mike was waiting for us outside the gym. He smiled when he spotted us, walked towards us and hugged Jessica.

"Morning Bella" He turned to me when they broke away "No Edward?"

"Nope just little old me" My voice shook threateningly as I said this and I passed it off as a cough.

Mike looked at me intensely for a minute and then changed the subject "So Bella did Jess ask you? Are you up for La Push on Saturday?"

"Yes she is" Jessica replied icily calling his attention back to her "I DID ask her, I didn't forget like you obviously thought I would" And with that she stomped off. Mike made to go after her but I grabbed his arm.

"Let her cool down ok" My voice was strong

"Yes" He answered though it hadn't been a question. "Come on we're going to be late for English"

English passed in a blur as Mike continued on and on about Jess's mood swings but I didn't care, we had gym next and I dreaded it as always except now it was worse because Edward wasn't there to meet me afterwards. Gym passed almost as quickly as fats as English. We were playing Badminton and I hated it. Eventually after I'd hit myself in the head with the racket. Twice. I sat out. I could tell Mike was secretly pleased with this, I was too, I had already accidentally launched my racket across the room. I ran and hugged him when I realised it had collided with his head, whispering my apologies.

At lunch I wandered to the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike (who had made up). I walked in front I couldn't help but feel jealous, however when we reached the entrance Jessica took the lead, promising to buy me lunch. When we joined the line I glanced round at the Cullen table, I did it out of habit; even though I knew they'd left I couldn't help it. My heart sank when I realised that someone was sat there. Her pixie like face was beautiful compared to the dirty room. Her Brown hair sticking out in all directions. "Alice" I whispered. I didn't say it loud enough for her to hear but I knew she did, her head raised slightly and I caught sight of her eyes. If vampires could cry I knew she would be. "Bella" I saw her mouth whisper the words. Tears and pain overwhelmed me and I ran from the room, her face swam in and out of my head as I ran. I was hoping in a way that she would follow but she didn't and I knew then that she was hurting too. She may not have followed but Jessica did, I could hear her calling my name as we ran but I didn't stop. When I reached the car park the rain drenched me instantly, I reached my truck and jumped in. I should have driven away that instant but I couldn't move, my chest and stomach hurt, tears covering my face as the depression overwhelmed me. I bent forward, my arms wrapped around my stomach. I didn't see or hear the door but I looked over to the seat to see a folded piece of paper. I didn't want to read it. Not yet anyway so I snatched it up and put it into my pocket, Jessica Climbed into my truck then and pulled me into a hug. I was still sobbing hysterically "Bella?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Please tell me what's wrong" tears were in her eyes too. "Please Bella"

I couldn't hide it anymore so I told her everything (except the whole vampire bit) about how he'd left and they had gone too and how he no longer loved me.

"He left me Jess" I was still sobbing hysterically "he can't love me"

"He does Bella" she sounded so certain "Why didn't you tell me?" Now her voice was lined with pain.

"I-i-I didn't want you to see me like this" I stammered

"And that worked well didn't it" She said sarcastically and I smiled a weak smile. Suddenly I stopped crying.

"Feeling better?" She asked wary of my reaction.

"Actually...yes" I wasn't lying.

"Well we've missed Trig but I'll walk you to Biology if you're ready?" she looked at me inquiringly. I nodded and we both climbed out of the truck, the rain still pounding the pavement. When we reached Biology Jessica left me to go to her lesson. I hung up my jacket and went to sit at my table. The lesson had just started when there was a loud knock on the door. "come in" the teachers voice rang out.

I heard her voice before I saw her "Excuse me sir but I need to borrow Bella Swan." She walked gracefully into the room.

"Why?" The teacher stared up into the piercing eyes of Alice Cullen

"She has a doctor's appointment" She handed him a slip of paper.

"No I don't" It was meant to be a whisper but it was loud, the class stared at me in silence.

"Yes you do Bella it says right here" She handed the paper to me I stared at it. It was indeed a doctor's note excusing me from class, signed by Carlisle. Of course rope the good old doctor in to help kidnap me just so we can talk.

"Ok then off you go Bella" The teacher hinted to me

I gathered my bags and followed Alice out of the room. She led me out to the car park and towards the silver Volvo that I adored so much.

_**Well that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, I haven't posted the second chapter (The Cullens House) yet. I will post it soon. Reviews will help. Thank you**_

_**MissJessica92 x**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullens House

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight the story or the characters. **

Chapter Two: The Cullens House

B.P.O.V

She started the silver Volvo and I got in. "Where are we going Alice?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Home" She whispered back

I was instantly confused "Home?" I didn't understand. Why was she taking me home? I looked out of the window; Alice drove so fast I expected us to be there by now. It was then I realised that when she said home she meant hers not mine.

A.P.O.V

Bella's face was so surprised as we pulled into the driveway that I almost laughed. She climbed out of the car slowly; typical Human. She stared up at the house, Tears filling her eyes. I was hoping Edward and Jasper weren't near enough to hear or feel my pain; I had missed her, she was hurting and I knew it. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up the steps; she seemed reluctant. "He's not here, no one is" I whispered to assure her. I pulled her up the steps and through the front door; she stopped dead then not wanting to move further. I swung her up into my arms and ran at lightning speed to my room. I placed her down on my new couch and waited anxiously for her to speak...which she didn't.

"Bella?" at the sound of my voice her head snapped up to look at me. I could tell she was angry.

"You left?" Her voice shook with rage and tears.

"No Bella... I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't." I hoped she could hear the truth in my words. I sat opposite her on a chair, my eyes level with hers. "Let me explain please?"

She nodded so I carried on, her hands in mine. "Edward came home one day and got really mad at Jasper. When Jasper tried to calm the situation, Edward was worse; he was throwing things and smashing stuff. Rosalie, Carlisle and Emmett had to restrain him in the end. It was heartbreaking to see Edward like that. He told us he was leaving, as soon as possible and that we were to go too. Carlisle had been reluctant but Esme wanted to go too or she did until she found out he was leaving us forever" My voice broke a little. "He intended to stay away from us once we moved; Esme was distraught, she pleaded with him but then became really angry and locked herself in her room, refusing to see him; she was so hurt Bella I've never seen her like that."

"Poor Esme" she whispered.

"It was Esme's decision that made us finally stay, she wanted to stay with me and Carlisle refused to leave her. Eventually Edward left alone; Jasper refused to leave me here and Rosalie wanted to stay, so Emmett stayed."

"Why didn't Rosalie leave?" Bella's face was full of curiosity

"She decided that it wasn't fair for him to leave you, no matter..."

"No matter what?" She asked

"No matter how much you ripped this family apart" I repeated Rosalie's words and regretted it instantly Bella's face filled with tears again.

"Im-not-trying-to-rip-your-family-apart-I-love-you-all!" She said these words taking breaths in between she was still sobbing hysterically.

"I know Bella" I indicated our linked hands. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't know or understand." I grabbed a towel off my bed and gave it to her, to wipe her face on. Once I was sure she was ok I carried on. "So we all stayed except Edward he said he was going to tell you goodbye. I wanted to come and see you too but Jasper said you'd probably be really angry and upset so I decided against it. After Edward left I saw how you'd taken it; I saw you stumble into the woods looking, I saw you cry so much and I saw you trip and fall to the floor. When that happened and you didn't stand again I thought the worst, then you faded and I couldn't see you anymore. I rang Edward but he said he couldn't come back to find you de-ad" I stammered on the last word. "So Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle and I went looking for you. We got close and I could see you on the floor but someone beat us there and I knew we weren't too late when I heard his desperate shouts. Carlisle knew you would be upset if you saw us so soon after Edwards departure, so he left work and we left school."

"But your back now" She smiled weakly and I nodded.

"I stayed away for four long months, we took turns keeping watch on you, to keep you safe but had enough and I told Esme that I had to go back to school. I knew you were lying about Edward leaving so I thought you would need some help, since you're such a bad liar." I smiled "Esme agreed and Carlisle and I went back to our old routine. I knew when I saw you today that you were angry."

"I wasn't angry..." she held up a hand to silence me

"When I saw you run out of the cafeteria I almost ran after you but I was torn I wanted you to cry, to let it all out. Then I saw us speaking so I knew that I did go after you. I left the lunch hall after you and drove to the hospital. I managed to persuade Carlisle to sign the doctor's note and then headed straight back here. When I got home I persuaded the others to leave for the day; Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper have gone hunting. Carlisle is at work and Esme is shopping. I then headed straight to the school to kidnap you from Biology, and here we are. Just as I foresaw it." A smile appeared on my face, I could feel it there.

B.P.O.V

I listened intently to Alice's explanation; she didn't have to explain to me, I didn't hate her or them. I didn't even hate him, I just wanted him back. When Alice had finished explaining I sat frozen, unsure what I was waiting for. Then I heard it; the front door. Alice looked up quickly and I saw worry in her eyes. "Up here" Alice suddenly replied obviously to something I couldn't hear. The door pushed open and Esme was standing there cautious. She let out a low hiss when she saw me; Alice was quickly on her feet. Standing between Esme and I. Alice muttered something to her and they left the room then leaving me sat in silence. It was less than a minute before they were back, Esme flickered casually to sit next to me and Alice sat opposite again.

"Im sorry Bella" Esme's voice was quiet "I know you must be hurting too, but I miss my son so much" I hugged her, tears overwhelming me again and Alice joined in with the hug; both were sobbing. Esme's voice was defiant "We will get him back. I promise"

The hug broke up and Alice looked at me "Come on we need to go pick up your truck".

We left then and my face filled my tears as Esme hugged me goodbye "Come back soon Bella, you are always welcome here" I nodded silently and left with Alice. We picked up the truck and got to Charlie's half an hour before he was due home.

"Bella?" Alice looked at me as we walked to the front door.

"Hmm?" I was still in shock from the days events

"You and I are going shopping tomorrow" I nodded too tired to argue. "I will give you a lift to school and then after school we can hit the shops." Again I nodded, walking through the front door. She said her goodbyes and left, when she reached the road though she looked back and touched her hand to her head. "I'll be watching" I laughed and she ran off.

When I entered the kitchen I looked at the clock, Charlie would be home soon. I snatched a tin of meatballs out of the cupboard and emptied it into a pan on the hob. I became suddenly aware of something in my pocket so I pulled it out; it was a piece of folded paper.

I opened it and read the message in Alice's elegant script.

Bella,

I am sorry, we need to talk please. If not you need to know that we're all still watching you trying to keep you safe. Please be safe. I love you x Alice x

**Well that's Chapter Two. Tell me what you think and then I'll start chapter three. Thank you for the reviews so far. Much appreciated.**

**MissJessica92 x**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does coz she's awesome :)**

**The Truth**

**J.P.O.V**

I eagerly approached Forks High school. So what if the bloodsucker didn't want her to see me, I would just pick her up from school. What could he do about that? A smile spread across my face, I could feel it hanging there and wasn't surprised it dropped when I turned the corner. She couldn't see me I knew that for sure I was parked to far around the corner and she was too blind. The sight was heartbreaking to me; there stood Bella next to a silver Volvo. He'd beaten me there.

"Damn" I whispered and I could hear the pain and disappointment in my voice. I kicked my bike into gear and took one last glance back but the car was gone. I drove home quickly; I wanted to sleep I was knackered.

When I arrived home I walked straight towards my room intending to sleep however Billy had other ideas.

"Bella rang" He chimed happily

I stopped in my tracks "When?" My voice was rough; husky but he took no notice

"About Five minutes ago"

Ha so the bloodsucker couldn't keep her entertained. I smiled to myself. "What did she ring for?"

"Didn't say, just wanted you to ring her back. She's home alone I guess, probably bored." He shrugged off the last bit.

A sudden battle raged in my head. Should I ring and possibly face rejection and sadness or just ignore it and regret not calling back. I was making my way to the phone when Billy wheeled in my way. "'Erm Bill your in the way" I murmured

"It's probably easier if you pop round and see her, bit rude not to if she's home alone" His smile was brief but I noticed it.

"Yeah you're probably right" I headed back towards the door.

"Hold up" I stopped and turned "If your going up there take this for Charlie" He handed me a brown paper bag. Hmm Harry Clearwaters fish surprise yum.

Approaching her house I could barely contain my excitement until I spotted his car in the driveway. I was going to turn around. I probably should of but for some reason I had to speak to her and she wanted to speak to me. That was the thought that pushed me to knock on the front door. I thought Bella would answer and I desperately hoped he wouldn't but I was wrong on both accounts It was another bloodsucker that opened the front door, Her hair stuck out in all directions and she wriggled her nose in result of my smell. She obviously thought that vampires smelt nice but to us werewolves it was awful; worse than death in a way.

B.P.O.V 

I leapt off the sofa but Alice was already at the door, something was wrong she hadn't spoken to anyone; who could it be?

"Alice" I called walking into the hallway "Who is it…?" I stopped mid-sentence when I spotted him leaning against the door frame showing severe disgust towards my guest.

"There's a dog at the door" Alice's voice was uneven and I knew Jacob being here bothered her. "Is he going to be coming round more often? Should we install a doggy door?" She giggled as she walked towards me.

I stifled a laugh "Come in Jake" I looked up at him unsure whether he would bear to be in the same house as Alice. But to my amazement he stepped in and shut the door before following me to the living room. Alice was sat on the edge of the sofa near the door. "Be nice" I whispered as I past her and sat in the arm chair.

As Jacob entered I heard Alice sniff once and then heard her mutter as Jacob stood uncomfortably. "Apologies Jacob have my seat. It was rude of me to assume that all dogs like to sit on floors" Again I held back my laughter. Alice rose to her feet and went to stand by the window whilst Jacob took the sofa.

He held out a paper bag. "This is for Charlie" He spoke quietly his voice still rough.

I took it off him and breathed in the smell of the fish "Charlie will be pleased" I looked at Jacob "I'll be back in a sec I'll just go put this in the fridge" I hurried to the kitchen, I didn't want to leave them alone for long; all hell might break loose. I balanced the bag on top of a pack of mince and rushed back to the living room my face still flushed from the rush and threw myself back into the chair.

No-one spoke for a long time. Alice was the one to break the silence. "My name is Alice Cullen" She chirped contentedly "Bella's told me so much about you it's nice to finally meet you. To put a face to the name" She smiled as if it were some personal joke.

"I hope the things Bella has been telling you are good things" He smiled at me and i nodded.

"So when in your friendship were you planning to tell Bella that you're a werewolf?" Alice was enjoying this a little too much.

Jacobs face dropped and he glared at Alice "Eventually" He muttered

"What did you not think she had a right to know?" I glared at Alice but I had the sudden urge to ask him the same question

He didn't answer he just looked at me like his mind was raging a battle against itself.

"Well Jacob?" I was as surprised as he was when these words came out of my mouth.

He looked up at me and sighed "I was going to tell you Bells but you have to remember that by telling you i would have been telling you about things that your better off not knowing about." It was my turn to sigh.

Suddenly Alice laughed and we both looked at her in confusion. "Sorry i was just remembering what i told you earlier when i picked you up from school" she giggled again. I remembered it too and laughed once. She'd told me that she had seen my reaction to the truth and that in her vision i went into a fit of hysterics. I was going to explain this to Jacob but when i looked up his face was lined with confusion and a hint of anger.

"Jacob what's...?" I began but he cut me short.

"I thought he picked you up from school today" I noticed the absence of name and looked quickly at Alice.

"Edward Left" Alice muttered and i realised then that she thought i was in-denial.

"Ha the Blood sucker left you?!" Jacob's voice thrummed with happiness and tears welled up in my face."Can't love you that much"

"Edward loves Bella" Alice hissed "He just...."

"He just what? Realised that she didn't love him or did he realise he was hurting her?" Jacob laughed then and his words cut me deep. I had to get out.

I stood up and looked at Alice through my blurry eyes. She nodded but whispered "Be careful, I'll be watching" She tapped her temple trying to make a joke out of the situation.

Jacob looked at me "Bella im sorry i didn't mean"

"Shut up Jake" My words were almost a hiss; I lunged for the hallway and threw myself out the front door.

He ran after me into the sunlight but I screeched back at him "No Jake Leave me ALONE!" He stopped following and I ran down the road tears streaking my face as I turned left and ran into the wood.


	4. Chapter 4: A visit from the past

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does coz she's awesome :)**

**A visit from the past**

B.P.O.V

The meadow seemed unfriendly and unkind without him there it was almost as if the trees were screaming for him. The wind had picked up and there was a light drizzle of rain whipping around in the slowly darkening sky. It felt weird to stand in our meadow and yet be alone. Or was I? Something moved a short distance away from me and it was the sudden movement of the trees that caught my attention and caused me to stare into the woods.

"Bella?" His voice echoed around the clearing "Is that you?"

"Yes" I whispered my voice gained strength when i turned to see who it was.

"I didn't expect to see you here" Laurent's voice calm as he approached me

"I could say the same for you; i thought you were in Alaska with the Denali's?" My voice shook; as i spoke i climbed to my feet and dusted off the back of my coat.

"I was but you see i find their way of life very hard." He shrugged "sometimes i cheat"

"Oh Jasper has that problem too"

"Really is that why they left"

"No"

"But they have left?" His voice was kind of eager. "I couldn't pick up Edwards scent when i was at the house. Has he left you unprotected?" A smile broke across his face.

Suddenly another voice filled my head, this voice was soft almost velvety and had a hint of desperation as it filled my head. My heart almost stopped when i heard _"Lie"_ the velvety voice breathed.

"No they've Erm just gone hunting as a family" I was such a bad liar, i wouldn't of believed me.

"Hmm i was under the impression that Edwards been gone a while" He was taking slow but casual steps towards me now.

_"Bella you have to lie better than that" Edwards_ velvet voice was louder now in my head.

"No not long though i guess it seems longer to me. Would you like me to tell Carlisle you dropped by?" He stopped then and i looked into his eyes which were Black with blood red circles lining them. Great he was thirsty!

"Oh no child i was passing through as a favour to Victoria" My heart sank and I heard a low growl in my head. "She wanted me to check on you but i have to admit i didn't think it would be this easy to get to you"

"Edward will be back soon i expect" He wasn't looking at me so i took a slight step back.

"I stopped by the house. I was rather surprised to see it so empty."

"Yes amazing how that is isn't it how they manage to brighten everything around them."

_"This is no time for small talk Bella he's not playing games" Edward_ whispered anxiously inside my head.

"Im afraid Victoria will be very angry with me" He took another step towards me

"Why?" I whispered unsure whether i wanted to hear the answer.

"Because she has plans for you Bella, she wants you. Your Edward killed her James and im afraid that she is still rather angry. I didn't understand when she told me her plans. Edward killed James so why would she kill you? But then she explained; your lover took hers so now she's going to take his." He moved another step closer and there was a loud snarl inside my head. "But she will be very angry because you see Bella you have interrupted my hunting and i am very thirsty and you smell very tasty."

_"Threaten him Bella" Edward_ whispered frantically inside my head

"Edward will know it was you and he'll come and get you" I shouted at him

"But dear sweet child...how will he know it was me? The rain will wash away proof and no-one will find your body for days" Suddenly he was behind me his hands knotted in my hair to hold me still. The snarling and growling in my head was so loud now i thought my head might implode.

"Don't worry i will make it quick though i will tell Victoria that i made it long and painful; so painful that you begged for death" I felt a tear on my cheek and i shut my eyes. "Goodnight Bella" He whispered the pain was awful and i thought for sure that i was dead; I felt my body hit the ground and my hair wrap around my face but i knew no more.

**A/N: Is Bella dead? Where's Edward? All will be revealed soon. Sorry too leave it on such a cliff hanger and sorry it's a short chapter but it needed to be done. Keep reading . **

**Thanks from MissJessica92 **


	5. Chapter 5: Replay

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does coz she's awesome :)**

**Replay**

B.P.O.V

Voices filled my head. Was i dead? If this was heaven where was Edward? But there were other voices too I tried too open my eyes and they were shocked when bright lights hit them. I gasped and sat up. My breathing was erratic and i tried to breathe slower to calm myself but i still couldn't see my eyes were too blurry. I pushed the pain to the back of my mind and absent mindedly rubbed my eyes with my hands. Once the blurriness had faded i looked around to see where i was; the room was bright white with a wall of glass on my left, I knew this house.

"Bella" I heard Alice breathe my name and i looked towards her taking in her appearance; her clothes were ragged possibly the same ones she'd worn the other day. Her hair was untidy and her eyes were black. This was so unlike Alice that it worried me. I was about to ask her about it when the pain burst through my head again and i was thrown back by the force of it I screeched in pain "Carlisle" Alice practically screamed his name though he'd have heard her if she'd whispered. Why was Alice acting so strange?

My eyes suddenly felt heavy; too heavy and i began to lose consciousness I heard Carlisle whispering to me now though i hadn't heard him enter his voice was frantic. "Bella can you hear me?" But i couldn't i was gone.

E.P.O.V 

The street was almost empty as i strolled down it the street lamps were on here but darkness swallowed the lanes unlit. I regretted making this decision but it was better for her this way she could move on. I entered the hotel door and went to the desk. "Have a nice walk Mr Cullen?" I frowned slightly the receptionist was rather friendly towards me, if not a little too friendly and i wished she would keep her thoughts about me to herself.

"Yes thanks. Can i have the key to my room please?"

She smiled and passed it to me. "Sleep well" she muttered as i walked away. I walked along to the corridor to the lift and waited for it to open but suddenly some new thoughts entered my head. _Those Cullens are nothing but trouble._

I traced the thought to a room to the left of the lift. I moved away and then shut my eyes and concentrated hard on that room. After a moment i could hear all the thoughts. _Stupid meadow, Stupid Girl, Stupid Werewolf_ His thoughts seemed familiar but they couldn't be about her could they? _Victoria will be angry now I've alerted the girl to her plans. _That's when I saw it in his mind...Him standing next too; my heart sank. It was Bella.

I banged on the door and waited anxiously for him to answer and when he finally did I shoved him inside and pushed him up against the wall; the door swung shut behind us.

"Ah Edward" Laurent's voice was calm and it made me angry. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you here"

"What did you do to my Bella?" My voice shook with the anger. If he hurt her; but I couldn't let that thought into my head.

"Hasn't someone told you?" Laurent laughed and pain overwhelmed me "Besides how can you call her yours? You left her."

"Told me what?" I shook him roughly as I spoke.

He didn't seem to be fighting me "No-one has rung you to tell you that she was injured?" He found this funny.

"Tell me now" I growled

"No" He sighed "I really think you should see for yourself. I know what you can do Edward so go on look into my mind and see your precious Bella. I can wait"

I let him go; he walked towards an armchair and sat down. I followed to the other chair but didn't relax. "Come on Edward you want to see what happened don't you?"

I sighed and allowed his thoughts to fill my head. After a moment I gasped those pictures. Oh Bella this was **all****,** my fault. Covered in blood and dirt I hoped, no prayed that Carlisle had helped her.

"See" Laurent mumbled satisfied "That was better than describing it wasn't it." I growled aloud I had to leave.

I stood up and left the room slamming the door behind me when the lift stopped I entered my room and sat on the bed. I pulled out my phone and dialled.

"Alice?" I whispered when she answered.

"Im sorry Edward" Her voice was barely audible as she spoke. "I was going to tell you, I promise but I've been trying to make her better."

"It's fine Alice. How is she?"

"Unconscious. She woke up once and then the pain overwhelmed her, she hasn't woken since." I sighed "She'll be ok Edward I promise"

"I hope so Alice"

"Is that all you rang for?" Her voice was louder now she was sure I wouldn't shout at her.

"No can you put Jasper on please?" I heard the phone exchange hands and a second later I heard Jasper's voice followed by Emmett's voice in the distance.

"Edward" Jasper mumbled

"Alrite Bro?" Emmett's voice was loud.

"I need your help. Both of you" I smiled to myself Emmett would love to help. "Can you meet me?"

"Yes. Hold on Emmett wants to talk to you"

"Thank you Jasper"

"Bro who we killing?" Emmett laughed as he spoke thinking I was joking.

"Laurent" I breathed. He stopped laughing

"Be right there" It was strange to hear him being serious I almost laughed.

I flipped the phone shut and waited. But I didn't need to wait long

"Right here's the plan..."

I listened to Emmett as carefully as I could but Bella filled my mind; Id put her in so much danger.

"Edward?" I was suddenly aware of my brothers staring at me.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"It's cool" Emmett was eager to do this "So like I said we run in; grab him and run to the woods." He let out a Bark like laugh "Then we rip him apart"

Jasper spoke then "Edward we can do this if you'd rather sit out"

"No" I growled "I need to do this. I need Justice for Bella in case..." I trailed off and both my brothers walked over to me.

"Bella will be fine" Jasper spoke first

"Yeah Carlisle's patched her up pretty well"

"They're just waiting for her to come round."

"Well lets get going" I stood up and we ran to the lift, Then to Laurent's room and Then to the forest.

The ripping sound echoed around the trees and once the fire was lit we piled the remains on and big purple cloud thickened the sky.

**A/N: This was a fun chapter too write.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fixed

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does coz she's awesome :)**

**Fixed**

B.P.O.V

I heard the phone ring once before someone picked it up. I knew who it would be; Charlie. He had already called several times to find out where I was and where I had been so I knew now wouldn't be any different.

"No im sorry Edward isn't here. Is there something I could do for you?" Carlisle's voice echoed in the pale room. "Ok well im sorry about that. I'll make sure he rings you when he can. Yes Goodbye."

I listened intently to Carlisle's conversation; whoever that was it wasn't Charlie. The door creaked open and light came through the crack.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was quiet, cautious in case i was asleep.

"Alice. Is it morning already?" My voice barely sounded like me.

"Yes." I heard her walk in and shut the door quick. The room was thrown into darkness again - Alice had lined the windows with huge black drapes that kept out all the light - she turned on a small lamp by the bed and walked towards me. "You need to take your medicine Bella" She whispered. I made the attempt to sit up but my back and neck felt like lead. I groaned.

"Is it bad Bella?" Her voice was anxious "Shall I fetch Carlisle?"

"No its fine really. Can you just help me up please?" She nodded and put the medicine down on the side. Slid her cool arm around my back and lifted me in to a sitting position so gently that I felt no pain. Then she gave me a small cup full of the same liquid potion that I had been taking for days.

"Do you remember anything more today?" She asked quietly after she'd taken the empty cup away from my mouth.

I shook my head and tears welled up in me "The last thing I remember was Edward L-l-leaving" I stuttered a bit as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Shh Bella." She stroked my face lightly with her cold hands "Lay back down now you'll heal faster" Again she slid her arm behind my back and lowered me. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

I shook my head "Is he coming back Alice?" I whispered Tears still on my face; I grabbed her hand "Please the truth"

She shook her head "Im sorry Bella but I don't see him coming back"

"Can you turn off the light please?" She did as i asked but didn't leave yet. I started sobbing my wet tears staining the pillow and I shut my eyes and let the darkness and tiredness consume me. I heard the door click and knew I was alone.

A.P.O.V 

I ran down the stairs, into the kitchen and put the empty medicine cup in the sink. I was suddenly aware of someone sitting at the dining table. I turned to see Esme sat with her head in her hands.

"Esme?" I walked slowly towards her; she appeared to be sobbing. If vampires could cry she would be crying.

She lifted her head slightly to look at me "Alice. When is my son coming back?" She looked so hurt

"Honestly?" I looked at her and she nodded as i sat down next to her "I don't see him coming back anytime soon"

She started sobbing again. "How is Bella?"

"Not great, she's in pain. The last thing she remembers is Edward leaving so she's hurting again"

"I'll go up and see her later"

"Im worried. All she wants to do is sleep and be alone in the dark"

"She's human remember their emotions are stronger than ours. They show more."

I nodded "I guess"

Esme and I sat for hours in the same spot and when Carlisle returned from work he sat with us too. Esme was just talking about making dinner for Bella when we suddenly heard a loud bang. We all jumped to our feet and ran to the source. Bella was lying at the bottom of the stairs. She was bleeding from the head I could smell the blood. Carlisle sent Esme to get a bandage while he and I lifted her to her feet. Her face was red and blotchy; she'd been crying.

When Esme was back and Carlisle had bandaged her head we set her down on the sofa and crowded round her.

"Oh Alice I-I-I-I remember everything" She started crying again and Esme and I hugged her.

When she'd stopped crying I looked down at her "Let us explain everything"

B.P.O.V

I sat and listened as Alice, Carlisle and Esme explained about how Laurent was about to Kill me but how Jacob and Alice had turned up in time but when They pulled Laurent of me - he'd already done some damage - his claw like hands had sliced open my neck which had sent him on a frenzy. He'd proven hard to restrain so Alice called the rest of the family who'd come to help.

" You had a Broken arm, Three Broken Ribs, A fracture in your back, a broken collar bone, you were 90% bruises, You had a giant gash around your neck and you were unconscious due to a injury to your head" I listened to the long list of injuries and winced. Carlisle knew them from memory and he'd treated me very well. Now I was only 50% Bruises.

"You've been unconscious for seven days" Alice explained

"You did wake up once but we lost you again" Esme sighed

"Jacob caused most of my injuries didn't he?"

"It was an accident Bella; he was trying to pull him off you. It all got so confusing and then everyone else turned up"

"What about Charlie? Does he know what happened?"

"Yes Bella we told Charlie you were attacked by a vampire and that you were saved by a werewolf and a group of six vegetarian vampires." She gave me a sceptical look and we all laughed; I gasped in pain though and Carlisle ran off to get me some more morphine. "We told him that you and Alice were having a sleepover; a long one. Carlisle spoke to the school and they think your camping with us. It's all sorted so stop worrying"

I nodded slowly. "Thank you. Thank you all." I mumbled.

"It's fine Bella" Carlisle answered

"You are part of the family" Esme whispered and I smiled.

The door banged open and Emmett and Jasper entered still running, they drank in the image and then nodded coming to sit on the other sofa.

"Well?" Carlisle said walking to join them.

"All sorted" Emmett chimed high-fiving Jasper who nodded.

"What's sorted?" My voice was so weak it sounded pathetic. Alice looked at me.

"The truth?" she whispered and when I nodded she looked at Jasper and nodded.

"Edward rang us saying that he ran into Laurent. He knew what had happened to you and was angry but Laurent won't be a problem anymore." Jaspers voice was calm.

"You killed him?" Carlisle didn't sound angry, just disappointed. Jasper nodded solemnly.

"Edward got out of control, he was so angry. He didn't look like himself."

"How was Edward though?" My voice shook when I spoke his name. "Truth" I whispered again.

"He was thirsty, depressed and suicidal, he blames himself. He says that you're hurt because you met him and then he left you in danger."

I shook my head "It's not his fault"

"He just wants to keep you safe, so he's gone Bella. And he" He looked at us all and then sighed "he doesn't intend to come back."

**A/N: Well that's another short chapter. Sorry. But I needed to explain everything. Next time:**

**Jacob visits**

**Bella finds a bike or two**

**Rosalie talks to Bella**

**Esme cooks lunch for Bella and a guest**

**Keep reading. **

**Miss Jessica x**


	7. Chapter 7: Jacob

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does coz she's awesome :)**

**Jacob**

B.P.O.V

Fourteen days later I was driving down to La Push in my Chevy truck when I spotted something interesting; I pulled over and climbed out. I approached the lawn and looked towards the man carrying junk from inside the house.

"Erm excuse me" I asked quietly and the man looked at me.

"Yes" The man put down his load to listen.

"How much do you want for the bikes?" I gestured to the motorbikes lying helpless on the grass.

"Im going to throw them away. One's faulty and the other one is busted up from a crash" He shrugged "If you want them their free"

I nodded "I'll take them"

He looked at me for a second as though I was mad but then smiled and laughed "I'll help you put em in the truck" He walked over to them and one by one he lifted them into the truck.

"Thank you" I called as he walked back to the heap of junk.

He looked back at me "No thank you, my wife made me get rid of them so its good to see them going to a good home"

I smiled and as I climbed into the truck he waved goodbye as did I.

Jacob was waiting on his porch when I pulled up; my engine was easily recognisable.

"Bella!" He called running towards me, pulling me into a bear tight hug; making it hard for me to breathe.

"Er Jake" I whispered; struggling to breathe.

"Sorry" He laughed but released me all the same. He looked towards the bikes on the back of my truck. "What's with the bikes Bella?"

"I thought maybe if i paid you, you could fix them up for me. One belongs to you and one for me."

"Oh Bella I couldn't...I mean you bought them...It-it-it wouldn't be right"

"Yes it would. Anyway I can't ride them both. I'll pay for parts and things and you can fix it for me?" I smiled "Please"

He laughed "Okay"

We took the bikes round the back and then walked along the beach to a tree where we sat and talked.

"I was so glad when you called" He said after a while. It was true, he had been; I could hear the excitement in his voice when I'd told him that I'd forgiven him and that I was coming to visit. "Im really sorry Bella, it's all my fault." I shook my head but he continued "No it is. If I hadn't wound you up about Ed...Him leaving you wouldn't have run off."

"No it's fine" Jacob and I sat and talked for ages "I need to go." I stood up and then gasped."Oh"

Jacob was at my side within minutes "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and laughed "Just head rush"

I left then and he walked me to the truck and I waved goodbye as I drove off.

R.P.O.V (Rosalie)

I heard Bella's truck pull up and for once I was nervous. We were all sat in the front room.

Emmett wrapped his arm around my waste and I looked towards him. I loved him so much.

"Love you" I whispered in his ear

"Love ya too Babe" He laughed and so did I.

The front door swung open and Alice entered followed by Bella.

Esme stood up "Is the werewolf alright?"

Bella nodded and Esme smiled I could have said something but I didn't "You should invite him round for dinner" Esme said "I could cook" Excitement filled her voice.

This time I couldn't help myself. "Of course and we can all plait each others hair and pretend that nothings wrong."

"Rose" Emmett whispered

"No Emmett lets face it she's driven Edward away and then gone straight after the dog. She isn't even bothered and it's her fault he's gone" I laughed "Maybe she'll drive the dog away as well" Emmett pulled his arm back

"Rosalie" Carlisle didn't look at me as he spoke "Don't be rude to family; Bella IS family" He exaggerated the word. Bella still stood in the doorway her eyes now sparkled with tears. I felt slightly bad but it didn't matter. I ran from the room not looking back; into the forest and punched the nearest tree in anger.

B.P.O.V

What Rosalie had said shook me. Is that what they all thought?

I really hoped not it wasn't true I didn't want to hurt – I forced myself to say his name – Edward

Esme looked up at me as if she knew what I was thinking and whispered "Ignore her Bella. She's just having a hard time" I smiled but my thoughts carried on...

"Bella please don't feel like that" Jaspers voice was quiet yet rather calming. "Anyway we have a surprise for you."

"What?!" I whispered

"Well actually Two surprises, one of which you probably wont like" Alice seemed confident "The first is that we have invited you and Charlie over for dinner" I sighed

"And the second?"

"Cant say yet" Alice muttered

"Yes anyway Charlie will be here in a couple of hours and I haven't put the chicken in the oven yet" Esme laughed "I sound so human don't I?"

We all laughed and nodded while she went into the kitchen.

An hour and a half later I was sat in the white dining room at the long white table waiting anxiously for Charlie to turn up. I drummed my fingers on the table and suddenly Alice grabbed my hands forcing me too stop. "Stop Bella everything will be fine."

"Well that was interesting." Charlie muttered as he opened the front door. "Don't each much do they"

"Dad there was loads of food there" I mumbled

"That's not what I meant. Carlisle and Esme didn't eat anything the whole time I was there"

I thought about excuses "Carlisle ate at work and Esme was busy cooking" "Yeah I s'pose" I grabbed a glass of milk from the kitchen and walked towards the stairs.

"Im going to bed" I shouted down from the top "Night"

"Goodnight" I heard back

**A/N: Another short chapter. Sorry again but The bit was a way of breaking the tension and calming everything. Did it work? Please review. X Miss Jessica x**


	8. Chapter 8: The Voice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does because she's awesome. **

The Voice

B.P.O.V

I entered the cafeteria and headed towards the food. The day had past in a blur, Jessica had told everyone about Edward leaving so people kept telling me they were sorry, a couple of people had even walked up to me and whispered 'told you so'. I walked towards Alice's table and sat down next to her.

"Not eating today Bella?" As she said this she indicated my empty lunch tray

"Err no not hungry" It was true I wasn't hungry

"Hmm well that's the fifth time this week that you've said that, ignore people Bella. We didn't know he was going to leave and we probably couldn't have stopped him anyway!" I shrugged

"Are we still shopping tomorrow?" I asked quietly

"Yes and don't forget Im picking you up from yours tonight at 9." I nodded; we got to our feet and went to our separate classes.

Gym was awful. Mike Newton was a lot friendlier towards me now that he knew Edward was gone so he picked me for his team happily, though i think he regretted it when I threw the ball and it smacked him in the head; this caused the whole gym to roar with laughter. I sat out in the end because I tripped twice and crashed into the wall. I hated Basketball. I got changed and stumbled to my truck; usually Alice would give me a lift home but she was going hunting. It was a good thing because today I was going to visit Jacob; he'd rung me yesterday to say that both bikes were working. I told him that today I'd drive down to la push so he could teach me how to ride it.

Jacob was waiting on the porch when I arrived. "Hurry up Bella, if you've got to be back by nine" I parked and was about to get out when he said "We're going in your truck the bikes won't fit in mine." I smiled as he lifted the bikes into the back and then climbed into the passenger's seat.

I started the engine but realised "Jacob how can I drive I don't know where we're going?"

He smiled "Its cool I'll tell you where to go"

An hour later I parked in a small alcove of trees and walked into the forest to the wide dirt track and a few minutes later I was sat on one of the bikes. Jacob had asked me why I was doing this and I hadn't been able to answer him, part of me longed to hear the velvety voice in my head that i loved so much but part of me - and i didn't know how strong this part of me was - wanted to crash and die and that scared me. Jacob was instructing me "Right Bella don't put your foot down too hard and don't release the clutch too quick."

_"Bella why are you doing this? What's making you do this? It's stupid and idiotic" Edwards's_ voice whispered angrily and I gasped in shock

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?" Jacobs's voice was anxious in my ear.

"Nothing" I whispered to both of them.

"Sure?" Jacob said backing away slightly

I nodded and Jacob mumbled "You sure you wanna do this?" I nodded again and the voice in my head growled.

_"Bella go home to Charlie." _

I thought the answer and knew he understood "No"

_"Please Bella go back and find Alice then. Before you get hurt"_

I ignored him and Jacob kicked the bike into life for me.

_"Are you trying to hurt yourself?! Is that what this is all about?!"_ I ignored him again as I started to move forwards fast then I realised that there was a turn coming up and Jacob hadn't taught me how to steer. I was going to crash right into the tree in front.

_"Bella watch what you're doing you're going to crash!"_

I panicked and slammed hard on the brake. I went head first over the handles and i could hear the wind whistling past my ear; the voice in my head was growling again. I slammed into the tree and the bike landed on me.

_"I told you so" _The velvet voice was almost smug but the pain still showed.

"Bella!" Jacob was shouting at me as he ran over; I felt dazed.

He pulled the bike off me "Are you okay?" His voice was anxious again.

"Yes but I think I've had enough for one day, can i go home now?

He helped me to my feet "No Bella we need to get you to the hospital"

"What? Jake im fine" I flexed my fingers to prove my point; he still had his arms wrapped around my waist in case I fell as we walked.

"Yeah well the cut on your forehead says otherwise".

I let him pull me along now, not bothering to argue as he lifted me into the passenger seat of my truck. He went to get the bikes; then we were off to the hospital. I looked over myself I wasn't that muddy or hurt apart from my head.

"If Charlie asks I fell over in your garage okay?" Jacob smiled when I spoke

"Yeah I s'pose he'd kill me if he knew I'd let you talk me into teaching you"

When we arrived at the hospital, Jacob went to the front desk and booked me in.

"Who am I seeing?" I asked when he came back.

"Dr Cullen" He whispered sitting down next to me. "Listen Bella I'll be back in a moment. Your truck's double parked, besides i cant stand the smell of bloodsucker" He wandered off and then Carlisle approached.

"Bella?" I was still so dazed that for a second I didn't realise he was speaking "Bella?" He asked again and this time I heard and answered

"Hmm"

"Come with me this way" He smiled and gestured for me to follow I stood up to follow him but I got up too quickly and came over all light headed. I swayed where I stood and gasped as I fell slowly. "Can I have some help over here please?!" Carlisle said to someone close by. His cold arms wrapped around my waste as he caught me mere inches from the floor and held me there. I heard wheels; someone had brought over a hospital bed, probably for me to lie on. "Bella, Im just going to lay you down ok?" I nodded slightly.

He swung me up into his arms and away from the floor. I'd forgotten how strong the Cullens were; all of them. His cold arms were suddenly gone and a hard bed consumed me.

**A/N: Well that chapter breezed by when I wrote it.** **I hadn't realised I'd written so much of it** **in such a short time lol ****J**** It was fun. I am aware that things keep on happening really quickly and it will slow down a bit but I love action. Keep reading. **

**Miss Jessica x **


	9. Chapter 9: Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight the story or the characters. **

B.P.O.V

"No Alice. No more shopping!" I was so tired we had spent the last four days shopping and I refused to do anymore.

"But..." Sadness swelled across her face.

"No, no more buts Alice, please Humans need to sleep" It was true. I knew it and so did she.

"Stupid Human" I heard her mutter. I smiled weakly "I guess I'll go get the car then." I nodded and she ran off, leaving me stood outside the shops. That's when I saw him; Jacob Black strolling towards me. Concern painted on his face.

"Bella? Is that you?" His voice echoed across the gap between us and I saw the happiness that dawned on his face when he realised it was me. "Oh wow" he breathed "I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know im sorry...I've been busy." I smiled at him

Alice pulled up and I jumped in the car and we drove off before he could complain "Thanks Alice" She let out a low hiss.

"Bella be careful"

"Why Alice we Jacob can't really be a werewolf can he, the legends can't be true?"

Alice sighed. "How stupid can you get?

I thought about this. But the legends weren't true. Were they? Duh of course they were because I was sat in a car with a vampire!!

"Bella?" Alice's voice was cautious and as I open my eyes I realised why. I was slumped forward on the front seat, my seatbelt digging into my chest and Alice's face pressed close to mine. "Are you ok?" Her voice was quiet. Uncertain. I nodded. The car had stopped and we were parked outside her house, the lights were on and there were decorations hanging from the trees lining the forest.

"Alice what's going on?" I sat up straight and looked her in the face.

"We're having a little celebration... to lighten the recent mood" Her eyes watched me carefully, they were really light; she'd been hunting recently. "We wanted to celebrate us staying, but I left it as a surprise because we didn't want to upset you." She climbed out of the car and was at my door in a flash. "If you don't want us too, we can cancel it" I sighed

"No its fine Alice, but I have nothing to wear" I didn't finish my whole sentence before she'd swept me up into her arms and ran until we were in her room. Before I knew what was happening I was dressed in a long blue gown with my hair in ringlets around my face. "Is this a formal party?"

"Yes" She breathed as she led me down the stairs.

All of a sudden a loud banging consumed the room. I looked up in shock and almost lost my footing on the stairs. Emmett was looking up at us innocently from behind the speakers. "What?" He shouted over the noise a big grin on his innocent face.

"Turn it down" Alice spoke softly but I knew he heard and a second later the music was _slightly_ quieter. I giggled at the look on Alice's face; it was priceless. I suddenly took in her appearance; she wore Red hot pants and a stunning black top, her hair fell down past her shoulders, the brown extensions glowing in the disco lights.

"Hmm something's missing" Emmett boomed walking towards me.

"What?!" Alice's voice was almost angry

Emmett approached me closer than we've ever been and pulled me into a hug. "You look beautiful sis" I felt the burning on my cheeks as he stepped away then laughed "There you go Alice that was what she was missing" He indicated my bright red cheeks and I sighed.

The doorbell rang and Emmett rushed to turn down the music before he answered it. I couldn't see who it was; but whoever it was; was nervous. "H-H-Hello am I e-e-early?" Emmett laughed and led Angela into the living room. It took me a minute to realise why Angela was acting like this; Emmett looked stunning. His pale skin matched well with the dark tux that flowed down his body.

"Hi Angela" I pulled her into a hug. "Let me introduce everyone" I said quietly. As we embraced I watched the rest of the family file in through the kitchen. I let her go and gripped her hand. Alice was nearest.

"Hello Angela" She said politely before pulling her into a very brief hug so that she didn't feel the coldness of her skin.

We went round the circle greeting each other and Angela pleasantly greeted them back; happy that they accepted her I let the party spirit overwhelm me as more guests arrived and the living room filled. I mingled throughout the party and soon I was sure that the whole school was there.

The party had begun to fizzle out when Jacob turned up flanked by two of his biggest friends. He didn't ring the doorbell he just shoved his way in.

"Alrite Bella" He shouted over the music as he approached me. Alice and Emmett were stood not to far from me both pairs of eyes on me; cautious.

"Jacob what are you-? I mumbled when he was close enough for there to be no need to shout.

"Doing here?" He laughed and I trembled "Well you see I wasn't invited and I thought that was very rude" He leaned in close to my face; His breathe stunk of alcohol. I backed away until I was pressed against the wall.

"Only the kids at my school were invited" He stepped closer to me closing in the gap, until he was pressed against me. I could feel his burning skin against my limp form. Usually I would have blushed but I didn't; I wasn't embarrassed I was scared.

"Oh but im your boyfriend I should be invited" Pain shot through me straight to my heart I looked to Alice and Em to see if they had heard; They had, all six vampires had heard the vicious lie.

"You're not my boyfriend!" My words had hurt him but I didn't care and tried to push him away.

"Awww why you gotta be like that Bells I thought you loved me not that bloodsucking monster!" A low growl tore through the room.

"I don't love you!" I screamed as anger licked my lips. Everyone was now staring, he grabbed at the strap on my shoulder and it tore as he pulled me closer and raised his fist. I closed my eyes ready for the hit but it didn't come, I opened my eyes to see Jacob fly across the room and plunge into the wall nearest the kitchen.

"Don't" Emmett boomed

I looked around in surprise, Emmett was stood where I had been moments ago his face white and fuming. I was now sat on the white sofa; Alice and Esme stood in front of me anger etched on their faces. The two Quilete boys were helping Jacob too his feet. He stumbled back towards Emmett. Rosalie and Carlisle stood either side of him their eyes almost black with hatred. The room was suddenly quiet and I realised that all the quests had left. I felt amazingly calm and I looked for the source. Jasper was sat on one of the speakers; having turned the music off he was attempting to calm the situation.

Jacob glared at Emmett and Carlisle stepped forwards "You have no business here Jacob please leave"

"WHY the hell should I?" Jacob raised his fist threateningly at Emmett. Rosalie roared and also stepped forwards.

"You enter MY house, threaten MY family and then refuse to leave MY house!" Carlisle's voice was louder now as he shook his head "Leave"

"I wouldn't touch that bloodsucker" His voice was rough as he pointed to Em.

Rosalie stepped back now and wound her arm around Em's waste "You better not" as she spoke her red lips closed in on Emmett's face and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. A smile broke across his face as all the tension washed away; Jaspers handy work. Jacob turned to look at me.

"This is why he left Bella, he hates you because of what you've done to his family; pulled them apart and turned them soft. They hate you for driving their son and brother away. It's the truth" He turned and walked out with the two boys. As he left growling filled the room.

"Ignore him Bella" Alice whispered to me.

"Im fine" and truth be told I was...nt. How could I be okay? Jacob was right, about all of it. Alice took me home. I waited for her to drive away before climbing into my truck and driving away. Charlie was away fishing he wouldn't miss me. I wanted to go I wanted to end it now.

**A/N: OOOO what a place to leave it. Bet you hate me now lol.**

**Keep reading to find out where Bella's heading.**

**X Miss Jessica x**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does coz she's awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or lyrics too **_**Hero**_** by **_**Chad Kroeger**_

**A/N: This chapter is slightly depressive...okay very depressive. Sorry but I've been getting a bit emotional when writing. I've had some arguments with friends this week but it needed to be sad anyway. ******

**The End**

B.P.O.V

The rain thrashed against my window as I drove down the lane and up the sloping road. It was easily recognisable -I could see perfectly in the dark with my headlights- and as I drove down it I looked to the left and saw the familiar field on the outskirts of the forest where Jacob had taught me to ride a motorbike. The memory seemed so long ago but it had been no more than a week. My eyes still stung with the tears that had come with Jacobs's words. _"This is why he left Bella, he hates you because of what you've done to his family; pulled them apart and turned them soft. They hate you for driving their son and brother away. It's the truth" _New tears trekked down my face and I picked up speed, sure now of what I had to do. I pulled up, threw open the truck door and leapt out not bothering to grab a jacket; I wouldn't need it. I ran into the forest snagging my dress on the thorns as I ran; desperate to get away from my truck, my life and most importantly; myself.

The clearing was dark as I ran into the middle of it; the rain whipping my face and the wind swirling my hair around. My blue dress was torn in many places and there was a huge split all the up to my thigh. My bare feet stung as the hard ground collided with them with each step; my heels were in the car I'd taken them off to drive. I stepped towards the cliff edge tauntingly to hear the voice I longed for.

"_Bella what are you doing?" _The Velvet voice whispered clearly anxious as I continued towards the edge _"Go home to Charlie Bella"_

I shook my head "No" I whispered into the darkness. I was now at the edge and my toes curled around the end of the wet grass.

"_Bella please come away from the edge. Don't do this!" _The voice was no longer velvet but worried and angry _"Step away from the edge Bella"_

I sighed "But Edward I can't have you any other way" I threw my arms out at my sides (like in the film titanic) and let the wind wrap itself round me like a blanket and dared myself too do it.

"_Bella Don't!!" _The voice screamed angrily as I fell.

**And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.**

I was drowning in my own thoughts as I fell.

"_Bella!"_

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.**

I plunged into the icy water and felt it consume me and the shock of the force overwhelmed my brain. I struggled to reach the surface, gasping for air. I broke through the surface in a panic looking around for land. This was the wrong way to do it; I should have found a different way. I looked towards the dry patch of land that I was drifting away from and gasped; I should have tried to swim towards it but I couldn't swim; that's why this had seemed such a great idea.

"_Swim Bella."_ The voice was growling in my head as the wind lashed my face the rain pushing me under. I opened my mouth to argue but my mouth filled with water and I bobbed o the surface to breath. I started to move my arms and legs in a swimming motion towards the land but the waves were yanking me back out and before I could stop myself, I was screaming; screaming for my life but it was too hard _"Try Harder!"_ The voice screamed anxiously at my thoughts.

"No! I can't. Help!" I screamed out loud to someone. Anyone who was hopefully close enough to hear my calls. I let my arms and legs relax.

"_No, don't you dare give up! Don't you dare!" He cried in my head. "Bella why are you doing this?" _

"Because I-I still love you" But my words faded into darkness as I sank. The water over came me; it had been a battle and it had won. As I sank I thought I saw a strand of flamed red hair and a pale face clearly content with my pain and out cries. There was nothing I could do, no matter how much I wanted too to stop myself sinking. My arms felt like lead as it pulled me down under. I didn't bother to hold on any more this had been what I wanted. Hadn't it? I opened my mouth and breathed in the water.

**Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
World never came.**

I could feel myself being pulled along; it was strange in a way because I wanted it to end but I didn't the waves still crashed over me but then there was nothing. I shut my eyes waiting but I didn't see the image that I wanted and it confused me. Where was heaven? Or hell? I wasn't sure where I was supposed to be going but surely it didn't end like this.

**Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do.**

"Bella?" This voice was close but it wasn't his so I ignored it and let 'death' consume me.

**And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.**

"Bella Can you hear me?"

**A/N: Is Bella dead? Hmm I really am sorry this chapter is sooo depressing but how is someone jumping off a cliff not? So who saves Bella? What's going on with Edward and Jacob? Keep reading. ******

**X Miss Jessica x**


	11. Chapter 11: The Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does coz she's awesome.**

**The fear**

**J.P.O.V (Jasper)**

I didn't know why I was here. I guess a part of me felt guilty for letting my thirst for blood control me and part of me (and I didn't know how strong this part of me was) actually cared for her. I ran through the forest to the top of the cliff, she was here somewhere I could smell her. Suddenly emotions pierced my brain and I felt so overwhelmed with sadness that it almost knocked me too the floor. I gulped; she had jumped! I looked down over the edge into the swirling water below and saw her long hair disappear under the crashing waves. I waited but it didn't come back up. Her emotions were fading; I gasped I knew what that meant and before I knew what was happening I'd thrown myself into the violent sea.

I looked around and then dived looking for any trace of her. I saw strands of red hair and then a pale face; a smirk painted on it as she swam away. I kept searching and my hand suddenly clasped her neck. I pulled gently but it was enough to move her quickly towards the surface; I didn't need air, but she did. We broke the surface and I swung her up into my arms. As I ran towards land I shouted "Help" We weren't too far from the house so I was hoping I could be heard. We touched dry land and I lowered her limp form onto the hard ground, I listened for a moment for the heartbeat that Edward had loved so much. I was waiting a few seconds before I heard it; it was faint but it was there and I smiled a weak smile.

"Jasper?" I could hear Alice's voice and knew she was close. "Where are you?"

"Here" I breathed and I listened for her approach. Hers wasn't the only voice I could hear now.

"We're coming son." Carlisle's voice was clearly worried. I stood up knowing they were very close and stepped away from the almost lifeless girl.

Alice was first into the clearing and she threw herself upon me as soon as she saw me. Her arms wrapped round my neck as she pulled me into a kiss.

"What's wrong son are you hurt?" Carlisle followed Alice and Emmett was right behind him.

I pushed Alice away for a minute and sighed. "Her heartbeat is quiet but there is one"

Alice jumped off me to the floor as Carlisle whispered "who?" This surprised me. Usually they could hear her heartbeat; smell her blood. That's when I realised it I could only feel her there because of her emotions. Her brain was still working but her heart was... I faltered. I gestured to her body lying just behind me on the hard ground.

Alice and Emmett both gasped and Carlisle ran beside me towards the girl.

"Bella?" Carlisle was on his knees next to her. "Can you hear me?"

Her body didn't stir. Carlisle began to empty his medical kit and that's when I remembered. "Victoria" I whispered.

Alice and Emmett looked up at me in astonishment but it was Carlisle who answered my whisper "What?" He mumbled.

"Victoria" I mumbled again. Thoughts flying through my head, I felt dizzy from the emotions I felt when remembering her. It was Alice that pulled me out of my haze.

"Jasper?" She was shaking me; worried about my lack of expression. "JASPER!" She threw her arms around me and I was finally able to speak.

"She was here" I whispered into Alice's shoulders.

"Where?" Emmett was right beside us his hand on my shoulder. I looked out over the swollen sea and pointed to the crashing waves. "I'll go have a look"

"She's gone." The overwhelming sense of hate that I'd felt when she was near was no longer present. Emmett sighed and Alice pulled me into yet another hug before whispering something to Emmett.

"I'll be back" Emmett boomed and ran into the woods.

"Jasper?" The voice was just loud enough for me and my hearing to hear and I turned quickly. Bella was laying in Carlisle's arms her face pale as she coughed up water onto the hard ground. "Jasper?" she asked again after another coughing fit.

"Yes Bella?" I answered unsure of what her reaction would be. I could tell from her feelings that she meant to jump off that cliff and more importantly that she'd wanted to drown. To die.

She indicated for me to come closer but I was wary; her emotions were confusing.

**Anger** – Towards me for saving her

**Jealousy **– Towards Alice for being able to be with me; the one she loves.

**Joy** – Not a lot of it but Joy towards me for saving her.

But more than anything Sadness; Sadness at the fact she was alive, Sadness at the fact she was lonely, Sadness at Edwards departure and Sadness at the fact that he wasn't here to help her.

I suppressed her feelings and approached her; crouching down beside her I noticed a strand of red hair entwined in hers. "I know what you're thinking Jasper" She lifted her head a little and frowned at my expression. "I'm glad you saved me" I smiled a weak smile. I thought I'd been about to get shouted at but apparently I was wrong. She lifted my hand into hers and I let her. "You did everything you could" I pulled my hand away quickly.

"What do you mean?" I shot back at her "What do you mean did? I saved you didn't I?" I retorted angrily Hurt by her words but she just smiled.

"Thank you" She whispered and this confused me.

"For?" My voice should have been Strong; loud but it wasn't as I let her take my hand again.

"For trying to save me." Her face screwed up and she flinched at the pain of the memory.

"But Bella I DID save you. You're alive" I couldn't understand this how could she say she wasn't alive when she was lying in front of me? It was then I realised that she didn't think she could live without Edward. She thought she was dead. She shook her head and stared at me with her watering eyes.

"Tell Edward I love him" She whispered. Her eyelids flickered for a minute and then closed. I could still hear her heart but it was weak.

"Well?" I heard Carlisle's voice ask just behind me. I turned and saw Emmett run into the clearing.

"Yep sorted, we can take her back now and Esme's spoken to Charlie." I suddenly felt Guilt radiating from Emmett.

"Emmett?" I asked getting to my feet, still not letting go of Bella's hand; Alice noticed this and I felt Jealousy seep from her. "What are you feeling guilty about?"

"Im sorry" Emmett's voice was quiet

"For?" I could feel anger rising in me and I wasn't sure why. I bent down and laid Bella's hand on her stomach and faced my brother "FOR?" I said again but louder. I looked at him but it was Alice that answered.

"I had a vision and I didn't say anything." I looked at her bewildered how come I didn't notice. She looked at me and understood my thinking. "It was this morning." She looked at her feet as she spoke.

"Alice what do you mean?" I asked worried now.

"I knew Bella was going to do this; I saw it." I gasped as did Carlisle. I looked towards Emmett.

"I don't understand?" Carlisle muttered next to me.

"Me neither" I shook my head "Why is Emmett feeling guilty when this is your fault!" I didn't mean to be angry at Alice as I gestured to Bella. I loved Alice but how could she do this?

Alice started to sob but I ignored her so I could listen to Emmett.

"Alice had a vision of Bella jumping and well... I told Rosalie" I shrugged

"So?"

"In my vision Bella doesn't live" Alice's voice was quiet

"I told Rosalie about it. How was I supposed to know she'd tell Edward?" Emmett was defensive.

"She told Edward what?" I stepped towards my brother.

"She told Edward that Bella jumped and...Didn't make it and Edward thinks she's dead and now we cant get hold of him".

I turned away too look at Carlisle whose face was full of horror.

"We're sorry" Alice and Emmett added as I looked down at Bella's horrified face. She'd heard it all. Tears ran down her face.

"No" She whispered.

**A/N: Well that's chapter eleven over. How you finding it? Im sorry to have left the previous chapter on such a cliffie but this one isn't as bad. I tried to keep one P.O.V for this chapter and I think it works. Keep Reading.**

**Next time – Edwards P.O.V – How does Edward really cope?**

**Miss Jessica x**


	12. Chapter 12: Edward

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does coz she's awesome :)**_

_Edward_

_E.P.O.V_

_"I'm sorry Edward" Rosalie's voice was cut off as I slammed my phone shut and sat on the bed._

_As soon as I sat down though my phone was vibrating again and I threw it across the room not wanting to hear anymore. It smashed into pieces against the wall._

_I could feel myself losing it. How could Bella be... be dead? I stood up and punched the wall; leaving a hole in the brick. Suddenly I heard voices out in the hall and in their heads I could see them point to my door._

_"Some say he's crazy" One muttered to the other who nodded._

_"Really? I've heard that he's a right gentleman" Then both laughed and ran off agreeing to have lunch. I slid down the wall into a sitting position and even though I knew I couldn't; I was crying inside. How could I live without Bella? I knew the answer to that. I couldn't. I wouldn't and I decided there and then that I would do anything to be with her again. But how did a vampire kill them self?_

_The Volturi. I thought about it for a second. How could I get them to listen to me? This was going to be hard. I stood up and walked to the desk and carefully picked up the pile of photos. I looked at the top one; My Bella. I started to sob and held the photos to my chest. After a while I shoved my belongings into a bag and put the photos carefully on top. I walked out and looked back before shutting the door. Next stop Home I thought to myself as I walked away._

_J.P.O.V (Jacob)_

_I punched the wall in anger and let the blood from my knuckles envelope my hand. It wouldn't be long until it healed and there would be no more pain; There was barely any pain now. I looked around my Dark room; at the pictures of her plastered around my walls. Should I have said that to her? Probably not; I answered my own thought. But she'd deserved it didn't she? Of all the time I'd spent watching her: this had by far been the worst. _

_I walked towards the wall of posters and selected my favourite one; her sat with me on a bench last summer. I laid it on my desk and wiped a finger across my bleeding hand. Then I drew a blood heart around us on the picture and put it back on the wall. I __WOULD__ get Bella. Even if I had to kill Edward._

_I ran out of the house and into the forest; Morphing as I went. _

'We have to kill Edward Cullen' _the thought rushed through my head as I ran and I heard Sam's answering thought._

"No"

"What why?" _I asked: stopping in my tracks._

"We're not going to kill him. He has done nothing wrong. You must stop this obsession for the girl otherwise…"

"Otherwise What Sam!"_ I answered back angrily_

"Otherwise that pack will no longer be your home"

_**A/N: OOO what will happen? Sorry its short but well it was slightly boring too write.**_

_**Miss Jessica x**_


	13. Chapter 13: LOVE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song I'll come for you.**

**LOVE**

E.P.O.V

I stood and looked up at the house that had once been a home to me. All that was there now was cold and bitter feelings. I made sure I stood far enough away from the house so I couldn't hear their thoughts, combined with my feelings I was afraid my legs would fail to hold me up. I let my mind think quickly about the girl I loved; I thought about the way her cheeks would glow red whenever I embarrassed her. She was a better person than I was and she hadn't deserved this. I had to do something before I left.

**Just one more moment  
That's all that's needed  
Like wounded soldiers  
In need of healing  
Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
Cause I didn't mean it**

B.P.O.V

I looked up into the mirror and thought about Edward; The first time w'd kissed and I-I well fainted. The thought made me laugh and I felt my cheeks burn red. I turned towards the window that looks out over the woods. I was feeling brave today and I decided to do something I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to do. I walked out the bathroom and up the stairs. I turned the handle, opened the door and stepped in.

E.P.O.V

Bella's room was warm or maybe it was just me. The window was now being pelted with rain and the noise was almost calming. I spotted a blue top slewn across the desk and picked it up. I sat on the bed and held her top close to my face and inhaled her scent. "Bella?" I whispered into the darkness when I heard a creak but it wasn't her that answered. **  
****  
I can't believe I said  
I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter  
Cause I made it up  
Forgive me now  
**

B.P.O.V

I sat on the familiar couch in his bedroom and let the emptyness overwhelm me. Maybe he was happy and If that was the case then I shouldn't be feeling like this I should be feeling happy for him. We would see each other again I was sure of it but for now I guess the only thing I could do was try to move on. Tears silently started to run down my face. What would Edward do though? He thought I was dead. Would he be happy? Knowing that he 'couldn't ruin' my life anymore – as he had said to me before he left- Or would he blame himself for my death? I had to admit one thing though; I was lying through my teeth. I loved him always had always will. There was a knock on the door and I whispered "It's open"

E.P.O.V

I held him up against the wall. "what are you doing here?" I shouted. It was a good thing Charlie wasn't home.

"Im just looking around" I held him tighter and lookd into his thoughts.

_Jacob looked around the Dark room; at the pictures of her plastered around his walls. But she'd deserved it didn't she? Of all the time he'd spent watching her: this had by far been the worst. _

_He walked towards the wall of posters and selected his favourite one; her sat with him on a bench last summer. He laid it on the desk and wiped a finger across his bleeding hand. Then he drew a blood heart around them on the picture and put it back on the wall._

I gasped and whispered "Your sick"

I let my guard down only for a second and Jacob threw me into the opposite wall.

"Yeah I'm the sick one. You upped and left her and look at whats happened now" He spat. "You hurt her you are the sick one" With that he turned on his heel and stormed out. I picked myself up and sat back down on the bed and thought about what he'd said. I hadnt enjoyed leaving her though. I regretted it. I stood up. I made my decision; I couldn't live without her so it was time to go and see the Voturi._**  
**_

**Everyday I spent away  
My soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway  
That I can make it up  
To you now ... some how  
By now you know that**

I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me too  
I'd fight for you  
I'd lie it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

B.P.O.V

I looked at the bundle of roses Alice held in her hands. "Their from Jacob" She hissed. She hadnt forgiven him for his actions at the party; Neither had the rest of them; neither had I.

I took the bundle from her and read the note/poem.

Bella,

You live in my heart,  
I won't break it apart,  
even if it makes me want to cry,  
I will love you till I die.

Blood doesn't flow in my vein,  
ur thought flows in it as a pain,  
I may not be the one for you,  
I would have still loved you-  
even if I knew....

Forgive me. Jacob x

I stared at the poem for a minute maybe he genuinely meant it. Maybe he was truly sorry but either way the poem was extremely sweet. Maybe I should forgive him.**  
**

**I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing**

I finally know just  
What it means  
To let some one in  
To see the side of me  
That no one does Or ever will  
So if you're ever lost and  
Find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever  
Just to bring you home  
Here and now ..it's a vow  
By now you know that

I'd come for you

"I wish I'd come back sooner." Edward mumbled as he ran**  
**

**No one but you**

"I don't Love Jacob Alice but he's my friend"

**  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me too  
I'd fight for you  
I'd lie it's true  
Give my life for you**

You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

The Voturi couldn't stop me now. I would be with Bella again.

**  
No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what...remember  
You know I'll always come for you**

Yes I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me too

I'd fight for you  
I'd lie it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'll always come for you  


Jacob stood in his room staring at the wall of pictures. He would be with Bella.

**  
No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what....remember  
You know I'll always come for you**

I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what... remember

You know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you.

**A/N: Well that's another chapter. I tried to use lyrics that related to the story and I think It worked. Hope you like it.**

**Next time: **

**Jacobs obsession goes to far.**

**Edward plans.**

**Bella finds Happiness in the form of a gift.**

**Miss Jessica x**


	14. Chapter 14: Obsession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Obsession**

J.P.O.V

I watched closely from the bushes as the familiar brown truck pulled into the already crowded driveway. She climbed out and looked around; I could have sworn she caught a glimpse of my jacket as I whipped back round behind a tree. I sneaked a peak as she walked up the steps into the house and had to bite my lip as I watched her hips move gently from side to side; she was beautiful.

B.P.O.V 

I climbed out the truck and looked around I could have sworn I saw the bushes move. I sighed today was going to be a long day. I walked up the steps into the house.

"Hey Dad" I shouted when inside. There was no answer so I wandered into the crowded living room. "What's going on?" I muttered when I spotted my dad. His head was hung low as he hugged Sue Clearwater who was crying.

He looked up at me "Harry's dead" He muttered before Sue started hyperventilating.

"Oh" was all I could say. How did you tell a woman that you were sorry they'd never see their husband again? "Im sorry". I shook my head and walked towards the stairs.

"Bella?" Charlie was calling my name from the living room.

"Yes Charl- Dad?" I asked turning.

"Don't worry" he muttered as he kissed Sue on the cheek.

I climbed the staircase and threw open my bedroom door. Why was everything going wrong? Harry Clearwater was DEAD and I didn't understand. I switched on the computer and listened to the buzz of the poor thing trying to load; when it did though I had seven messages from my mother.

I replied to each one and in the last one I mentioned Harry's death; he was her friend too. I shut down the computer and was about to lie on my bed when something caught my eye; there was a shadow on my window. Turned and the shadow was running as I ran towards my OPEN window.

"Who's there?" I cried into the sunshine, but no one answered.

J.P.O.V

I hid behind the bush.

"Who's there?" Her voice carried across to where I was hiding. I didn't answer. I watched her slam shut the window and turn the lock. Damn.

I transformed and ran into the woods, instantly voices filled my head; they weren't amused.

"_I told you no" Sam's voice was loud in my head. _

"_I haven't done anything Sam" I thought angrily._

"_YET! You're pushing your luck Jacob. You know what im gonna say" was his reply._

"_NO Sam. There must be a way I can stay in the pack"_

"_There IS something you can do for me." I listened to the rest of his thoughts and sighed. Today was gonna be a long day I sighed as I ran further into the forest._

B.P.O.V__

I climbed into my truck and drove towards the Quileute boarder. Had it been Jacob I'd seen by my window. Had he been spying on me? If so why hadn't he said Hello; unless he was hiding something? I pulled up outside his house, climbed out the truck and stormed up to the door.

"Bella?" Billy asked inquiringly when he answered the door.

"Hiya Billy. Jacob home?" I mumbled.

"I don't know. Last I saw him he was in his room. Come in Bella" He led me in towards Jacob's door. "Just knock and go in Bell" He said as he wandered towards the living room. I followed his instructions and entered the room. What I saw shocked me and I felt tears stain my cheek as fear overwhelmed me.

J.P.O.V

I heard Quil's thoughts as I ran.

"_Mate I just saw Bella going into your house."_

"_What" I thought hard._

"_Yep and Im pretty sure by now she's in your room man"_

I was suddenly running faster than I ever had before. She would see the pictures. The blood the… My heart sank. She would see the plan I had laid out to get revenge on Edward.

I could see the house now and I could see her running out of it into her truck. She spotted me in the mirror and suddenly the chase was on as she sped off. I chased the car my breathing erratic as I past the house I saw Billy stare at me and then shout "Leave her alone Jacob".

**A/N: Sorry again that its short but It again had to be done. IM very sorry to those people who like Jacob as a character but it was more interesting this way. Please read and review.**

**X Miss Jessica x**


	15. Chapter 15: The Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chase**

B.P.O.V

I put my foot down and sped off. I had to reach the Quileute boundary; then Alice would be able to see me. I looked in the mirror but Jacob was closing in on me quicker by the minute. The images from his room flooded my head and I felt a single tear fall down my face. How could I have been so stupid? The truck groaned as I pushed it faster and faster until the engine cut out. I gulped.

A.P.O.V

_Bella stood just over the Quileute line screaming my name. Alice! Alice! I could feel the heat from her chest. She was out of breath; she'd obviously been running. I could hear the pain in her voice as she continued to scream my name. Now however she was running too. She was looking around as she ran; not knowing where she was going and not caring. She tripped and hit the floor still screaming my name but now Edwards name too._

I came out of my vision with a start.

"Bella" I cried aloud to my family.

Jasper; sat next to me looked worried. As he looked into my eyes he stroked my back tenderly with his hand."What's wrong Alice?" He cried when I jumped to my feet.

"Bella's in trouble" I called to my family as I flipped open my phone

B.P.O.V__

I lay on the ground almost willing pain to come. I'd shouted Edwards name and it had been like a giant gaping hole had opened up in my chest. I could feel it there threatening to rip me apart. I could feel Jacobs's eyes burning into the back of my neck as he continued to close in on me. My heart began to beat quicker and quicker until it was almost bouncing out of my chest. Consciousness was slipping out from underneath me; I'd hit my head when I'd tripped. "Alice" I whispered trying to fight the wave of panic threatening to overflow into my already hurting head.

J.P.O.V

I stepped over the unconscious girl a smirk playing on my face. How stupid did you have to be to run from a werewolf? I laughed aloud as I Enclosed my arms around her waste and pulled her up. I strode quickly towards the line. I didn't like being in the open. I stroked her face gently with my finger as I walked; I could feel the anger burning inside me. She'd shouted his name not mine and that hurt a lot.

"Put her down" The voice came from behind me. I carried on walking now. "I said Put her down" I still ignored him "Oh I forgot your too chicken to stand and fight me" I stopped and turned.

"What did you say bloodsucker?" Anger flickered inside me.

"Maybe you need your hearing tested dog" Her voice was drawn out and there was something dark and sexy about it. She laughed and it was like poison running through my veins. "I think he said that you're too chicken to fight him" She laughed again.

"Too chicken to fight him?" I laughed now "Who do you think you are? Action man and Barbie?" I looked at the blonde who's face was contorted in anger as she stepped forwards.

"You'll regret that dog" She hissed preparing to leap at me but the man grabbed her arm.

"Rose" His voice enticed her; I could tell by the smile that played on her lips when he spoke. I took in her facial features then; her blood red lipstick was ironic. Her dark eyes had a red ring around them – they matched her lipstick perfectly.

"We're just here for the girl. Give us Bella" I thought about this for a second.

"Nope" I sighed and I smiled at the face he pulled. "But I am curious"

"About What?" It was the girl who replied.

"About how you found me and how you knew that I had Bella with me" I looked at Emmett inquiringly.

"Well you see. Rose and I were hunting when we received a call from my sister. She told us Bella was in trouble and we were nearest so we thought we'd have a look."

"I don't see why?" My reply was croaky – I hated my human voice "She's nothing to you. The bloodsucker left you and her. She means nothing to any of you."

"**Edward**" He emphasised the name that I still refused to use. "May have left but we think of her as a sister. She IS part of the family and she always will be" Rose sighed and he turned to her. "Rose please just accept it?" She frowned but then nodded and both turned back to look at me. "So I'll tell you one last time. Put her down"

A sudden roar from behind me startled us all and we turned to look in the direction and saw Bella's truck cruising over the Quileute line. It stopped just behind me and Quil stepped out.

"Put her down Jake" He muttered. I looked at him and then to the passenger inside the car; Billy Black sat there in all his glory; his face contorted with rage.

Quil walked round the side of the truck to the back; lifted out the wheel chair and walked it to the passenger door. When there he helped Billy into the chair; shut the door and walked towards me.

"Put her down Jacob" Billy's voice was loud. "Sam isn't happy Jacob he wants you to go away from here for a while."

"What?!" My voice shook.

"Jake mate you bought it on yourself" Quil stepped towards me. "Put her down."

Anger built up inside me and I could feel a transformation coming. "Fine!" I shouted looking down at the brunette in my arms before throwing her body towards the bloodsuckers. The strong one ran forwards and caught her just before she hit the ground. Suddenly I noticed something in her hand; it was my revenge on Edward plan, I stepped forwards preparing to snatch it back but it was to late.

"There was no need for that" Her voice came from the inside of the truck and I looked round to see two different females in the truck. The one I knew was called Alice and she was in the driver's seat – the other Esme was in the passenger seat. It was Esme that had spoken.

"SHUT UP!" I roared at her.

"Please refrain from shouting at my wife" This voice was the bloodsucking doctors. I turned and saw the other bloodsuckers surrounding the strong one and the blonde; the other two started up the truck and drove round behind the family. Then they all stood together as one. I turned on my heel and ran, transforming as I went.

"_Goodbye Jacob" Was Sam's final thought before transforming back._

**A/N: Well that's another chapter done. I've been trying to make the chapters longer again and I had a lot to write about in this one. **

**Next time:**

**Edward makes a last minute phone call**

**Jacob tries to get back in everyone's good books**

**Keep reading and reviewing.**

**X Miss Jessica X**


	16. Chapter 16: The Volturi

**Diclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**The Volturi**

E.P.O.V (Edward)

I let out a long sigh as I considered my options, well my only option.

I flipped open my phone and dialled in the number. Before I did go there was something I had to check one last time.

"Hello?" I spoke quietly into the receiver. It had taken seven rings for someone to answer and for a moment I imagined my Bella running down the stairs. That vision was flushed away when I heard another voice.

"Edward" The husky voice finally said "What do you want?"

"Is Bella there?" I asked already knowing the answer.

There was a pause. When he spoke he sounded sad and angry. "You're never going to see her again."

"Neither are you Jacob"

"That may be true but at least I saw her one last time" he muttered. I hung up, stung by his words.

J.P.O.V

I looked up at the dark house; Charlie and Bella were both at the Bloodsuckers house. I strolled round the back and looked up towards her bedroom window; it was open as I knew it would be. Ever since the bloodsucker left she had left it open in the hope that he'd return but as usual he'd let her down. I jumped as high as I could and entered through that very same window. Walking around her room I looked at all the things I could take, tops, skirts but nothing seemed just right. Something caught my eye and I looked down at the floorboards; one was loose. I bent down and yanked it up. Underneath was a load of stuff; pictures of Bella and Edward, A CD and some plane tickets. I gathered up the stuff and shoved it in the backpack I had but I left the plane tickets, I wouldn't need them. I put back the floorboard and was about to leave when the phone rang. Heading downstairs, the phone continued to ring and as I made my way over to it I looked down at the caller ID Charlie had installed. Across the screen were the letters E-D-W-A-R-D. I smiled and answered it on the seventh ring.

"Hello?" Edward's voice was quiet.

"Edward" I mumbled "What do you want?"

"Is Bella there?" he asked.

I paused and let anger and sadness overwhelm me then made the decision to tell the truth. I smirked before saying "You're never going to see her again."

"Neither are you Jacob" He said defiantly.

"That may be true but at least I saw her one last time" The phone cut off. At that moment I heard the click of a door and froze in horror for there in the doorway stood Bella and the spiky haired bloodsucker.

"What are you doing here?" the vamp hissed standing protectively in front of Bella.

I didn't move or speak I just stared at the two.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed again looking at me as though I was 'special'.

"Nothing" I mumbled relieved that she didn't have x-ray vision. I shifted the bag slightly on my shoulder in discomfort.

"You're a liar" She hissed.

Bella stepped around the vamp and looked at the phone in my hand. "Who was that on the phone?" I looked down at the phone.

"No-one" I mumbled

"You're a liar" The vamp breathed before closing her eyes and shaking slightly.

B.P.O.V 

Thoughts rushed through my head: _who had been on the phone and what had they wanted?_

I looked absentmindedly at Alice then rushed over to her; her eyes were closed and she was shaking slightly. "Alice?" I asked hurriedly "What's wrong?" I shook her now in fear; she'd never acted like that before.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she moved swiftly towards Jacob. "What did you say to him?" Jacob smirked before replying "Me? Nothing"

"Liar!" Alice was shouting now, anger distorting her face.

"I didn't say anything bad to him" Jacob growled back, a smile playing on his face.

"WHO?!" I screamed and they both looked at me "Who was it?"

"He lied Bella. That was Edward on the phone" With her words my world came crumbling down around me.

"E-E-Edward?" I muttered wandering dizzily towards the kitchen; I needed water before I collapsed.

"Yes Bella" Alice followed me and I got the impression Jacob had legged it and I was proven right as I heard the front door slam. "He rang to talk to you"

"I'll ring him back then" my world seemed to steady itself again.

"The trouble is Bella that he thinks… he thinks your dead"

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter but I needed it short to build up tension. Keep reading and reviewing :P **

**Next time:**

**Bella and Alice Travel**

**The Cullen's get a shock**

**Jacob meets an old Enemy**

**x Miss Jessica x **


	17. Chapter 17: Realisation

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Realisation**

B.P.O.V (Bella)

"W-w-what?" I stammered.

"Yes remember when you jumped off the cliff Bella?" I sighed of course I remembered it wasn't something that could easily be forgotten. The icy water filling my mouth. The cause of it had been my one weakness; Edward.

"Yes I remember"

"Well do you remember what I told you all?" She asked quizzically a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah you told us that Edward thought I was dead and that Rosalie hadn't been able to contact him so?" Alice turned and walked towards the table where she sat down. She didn't look at me and it was then that Realisation kicked in "You've been able to contact him since haven't you? Tell him that I'm okay? ALICE?!" I ran towards her and looked her in the eyes. "Alice he knows I'm okay doesn't he?" She shook her head and tears streamed down my face.

The ringing of Alice's phone brought me too my senses.

"Hello" She mumbled quietly into it. I heard a faint voice but the words were spoken too quickly for me to pick out any. She mumbled something else then shouted "I'll try but I can't force myself can I!" with that she hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked unsure whether I actually wanted to know.

"It was Rosalie" She looked up at me. "She wants to know if I've heard from Edward and whether I'd had any visions about him"

"Why? What made her ring you?" I asked sitting next to Alice.

"They found a note pinned to a tree outside the house earlier."

"What did it say Alice?" I asked on the edge of my seat. She stood up suddenly, reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a note.

She handed it too me and I opened it cautiously. Written on the inside was a short message in Edwards's elegant script.

Family,

Please don't try to find me anymore. I'm going somewhere where I can't hurt anyone the way I hurt Bella. She lost her life because of me and I cannot live knowing that. I love you all and I'm very glad that you're my family.

Look after yourselves,

Edward x

I held the note in my hand and let the tears fall.

J.P.O.V (Jacob) 

I strolled down the road looking into the nearest shop windows wondering what I could do next when I spotted a brawl happening outside a local bar. I thought quickly about the fight and was wondering whether to help when the man on the floor called out into the night "Help!" Making my decision I ran towards the two burly men standing over the other.

"Leave him alone" Even though I didn't know the man I felt compassion towards him. The two blokes looked up at the sound of my voice but neither of them stopped kicking the man. I stepped closer "I said, leave him alone!" This time one of the men walked towards me.

"What the hell has this got to do with you?!" He spat. As he did I drank in his appearance; He wore ripped black jeans that were about twice the size of him. They were pulled tight at the waste by a thick length of rope. His shirt was a pale blue under all the stains. His hair which was clearly overgrown ruffled in the wind. He was taller than me but not by much and he wasn't at all intimidating.

"Leave him alone. What is it you want from him?" I mumbled at this stranger. He looked down at me and eyed my clothes; I was dressed fairly casually in black trousers and white shirt. Since I'd run from Bella's I had tried to fit in with the locals. With the money that I had in my savings account the poor people in this small town thought I was rich and after being here a day, I already felt at home. However used to the homeless I was I didn't know these two and that worried me slightly.

"Sorry sir" he said deciding that I had money enough to help him. "See we're after money sir all we want is a drink." I sorted it out with the men and took them into the bar where we all had a drink; my treat. It was then I saw her; her red hair blowing in the wind as she entered. She approached me and whispered in my ear.

"Jacob, I've been looking for you" Victoria hissed enticingly.

**A/N: Hmm another short chapter but I really am trying soooo… who is the red head and why has she been looking for Jacob and more to the point how did she find him.**

**Keep reading and reviewing.**

**X Miss Jessica x**


	18. Chapter 18: Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did though :P**

**Plans**

J.P.O.V (Jacob)

"Why would you be looking for me?" I asked leaning on the table to close the gap between us slightly. We were sat alone at a table in the corner; the people around us seemed inferior. "More to the point how did you find me?"

"I tracked your scent Jacob. I know you're a werewolf and as to the first question, Well I believe we have something in common" She replied leaning closer still until our faces were almost touching.

"Which is?" I grumbled questioningly. Moving back slightly but not too far; there was something mysteriously inviting about her but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"We both want Edward Cullen out of the way." She smiled a vindictive and dangerous smile.

"Now, I know why I want him gone, but what's he ever done to you?" I asked. I felt her leg move against mine and almost moaned. Could it be that I was attracted to her? I considered this and thought about living with the smell of a vampire and realised that for whatever reason, the vampire smell eradiating from her wasn't as bad as all the other vamps.

"He killed a friend of mine and now I want him to pay" She smirked. Her red hair drifted across her face and hung there. For some reason before I knew what I was doing I reached across and stroked the hair from her face; tucking it behind her ear. She smiled at me seductively and then purred "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere a bit more private?" she gestured around to the rest of the - suddenly quieter – bar and I nodded.

B.P.O.V (Bella)

Alice gripped my hand tighter as we ran through the airport ready to catch the first Plane of our journey. "Bella! Please hurry!" She called to me as I stopped to nurse a stitch in my chest. "Bella?!" She screamed now as I spotted the flight attendants hurrying through the doors to the plane. I began to run again but let her pull me along, when we reached the check-in she pushed me through the door, handed the man the tickets and followed me to our seats.

"Alice?" I asked once the plane had taken off

"Yes Bella?" She said looking at me from the next seat as I peered out of the window.

"Is he okay?" I looked at her to read her expression which was blank.

"I don't know Bella I'm trying to see him but its hard to focus on him because I cant see exactly where he is and I haven't seen him in a while. Let me try again okay?" I nodded and I watched as she closed her eyes. I sighed and looked out the window. "Where are you Edward?" I whispered to myself.

V.P.O.V (Victoria)

I licked my lips as I left his Hotel room. I laughed at how easy it had been to play the fool and I couldn't believe how easy it had been to convince him to help me. I smiled to myself as I thought about my plan ad how perfectly evil it was. Edward would never no what was coming for him. I was so Hungary, I pulled my coat close around me and pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in. As I passed a mirror I looked at the eyes on my face: Black with red rims. A short girl passed me in the corridor heading for the room at the end; her dark hair flowing down her back as the vodka bottle swung back and forth in her hand. I waited until she reached her room then followed and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" She mumbled drunkenly as she opened the door.

"Hello" I whispered.

"Who are you?" She shouted

"I'm Victoria and you are my next meal" I licked my lips and as I pounced her scream was muffled by my hand.

E.P.O.V (Edward): Volterra

I looked up at the ancient buildings standing in their glory and drank in all the detail. I jumped and then landed on the other side of the ancient cities wall. He wall that kept the city the peaceful and calm environment that it was now but now wasn't a time for sight seeing. I was on a mission.

A.P.O.V

_**An image filled my head:**_

_Edward stood in front of the Volturi; I could hear his voice. "No!" He cried "I have no other purpose for being here!" a vamp in a hooded robe stepped forward. _

"_Mr Cullen?" _

"_Call me Edward" He mumbled agitatedly._

"_Fine Edward. What is it you want?" the robed figure came closer still. _

"_To die!" Edward shouted and then figure stepped back._

"_You are of value to us. You power alone is…is very useful to us. We are offering you our hand, Join us" Edwards face was disgusted._

"_I don't want to join you I want to die!" He stepped away now._

"_We will converse" The figure muttered before disappearing from the room with the five other hooded figures. _

_**A new image filled my head:**_

"_I'm sorry Edward but we will not kill you"_

_Edwards roar filled the room they were in and the walls shook. "You will kill me" He growled before exiting._

_**A final image, a final plan: **_

_Huge ancient buildings loomed above as the city came into view. Edward stood quite still preparing to step into the light. The town folk all gathered in the square. It was Halloween and the humans were all dressed up ready to celebrate. Soon the sun would be high in the sky and there would be the perfect opportunity too… _

I opened my eyes with a start.

"Alice what's wrong?" Bella whispered. We were still on the plane. I told Bella about my vision and watched her face fall.

"He's going to expose himself to the humans?!" She asked outraged.

"Yes then the Volturi will be exposed and they'll kill him for sure."

**A/N: interesting? Well that's another chapter hope you liked it. Please read and review. **

**x Miss Jessica x**


	19. Chapter 19: Author Note

**Author Note:**

So yes I know that I have always been against author notes like these but let me explain. I'm writing this to inform all of my lovely readers (that's you) that I won't be updating the story for approx. a week. I'm terribly sorry if it's inconvenient but I have had a rough week. My cat died today and so I'm finding it hard to think about much else and I have exams next week (GCSE's) I should post by Friday though. Sorry again

**x Miss Jessica x**


End file.
